boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Make Way for Noddy
Make Way for Noddy is an american television series. Characters Main * Noddy (voiced by Edward Chun in the UK, and David A. Kaye in the US) is the protagonist of the series. He is an imaginative young wooden boy who lives in Toyland. Although he is characterized as a kid with a kid's imagination and fears, in Toyland he also serves as the main taxi driver. He often finds himself in difficult situations due to his kid-like impulsiveness and energy, but his friends always help him set things right and save Toy Town from the Goblins. * Tessie Bear (voiced by Joanna Ruiz in the UK, and Britt McKillip in the US) is Noddy's best friend, always ready to help everyone she sees. She wears a pink and white skirt and a pink (sometimes green) bonnet with blue flowers on it. She lives in a pink house in Toy Town with Bumpy Dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. * Big Ears (voiced by Pavel Douglas in the UK, and Michael Dobson in the US) is a wise old white bearded gnome who wears a blue coat, green striped pants, a yellow and red plaid neckerchief, gnome shoes, and a long red hat and lives in a toadstool house in the forest called Toadstool Woods. He is a father figure to Noddy and the other toys, often helping them out of trouble with his years of wisdom and good advice. His catchphrase to Noddy is "You funny little Noddy!" * Dinah Doll (voiced by Andrea Harris in the UK, and Tabitha St. Germain in the US) is a toy plastic little girl doll, the Toy Town shopkeeper. Her stall, though small, contains everything a Toyland resident could ever possibly want. From toy trains and kite strings to Googleberry muffins, she greets every request with her favorite promise: "I have that, now I just have to find it!" She's portrayed as a down to earth "older sister" figure, kindly guiding the more impulsive toys into doing the right thing. * Mr. Plod (voiced by Pavel Douglas;his voice is undubbed) is Toyland's sole police officer. Armed with his trusty whistle and his all purpose problem solving catchphrase "Stop/Halt in the name of Plod!", he brings law and order to Toyland, keeps Gobbo and Sly out of the way, and makes the streets safe for all the toys. Although Mr Plod's no nonsense ways keep Toyland safe, they sometimes make him seem cold or unfeeling, but the Toyland toys always bring out his compassionate side in the end. * Bumpy Dog is Tessie Bear's dog, whose bumping and jumping cause trouble for all the toys. Even though some of the toys complain about his leaping, in several stories Bumpy's energy can save the day. * Gobbo and Sly (voiced by Ben Small in the UK, and Donovan Brown (Sly) and Doug Parker (Gobbo)) two crafty gobins, the series' antagonists, who are always hatching evil plots, wreaking havocs and causing trouble for the residents of Toyland. Recurring * Mr. Sparks (voiced by Ben Small in the UK, and Lee Tockar in the US) is Toyland's mechanic, fix-it man, and jack of all trades. Faced with a clock without a spring, a rocket without an engine, or a problem without a solution, he brings out his tools and his famous catchphrase "A challenge?...I like it!". He speaks with a Scottish accent, and is always shown as an ingenious and helpful friend. * Miss Pink Cat (voiced by Carrie Mullan) owns Toy Town's ice cream shop. She is portrayed as very fussy and neat and lovely and pretty, with a French accent and no patience for foolishness, even her own. * Master Tubby Bear (voiced by Carrie Mullan in the UK, and Manny Petruzzelli in the US) is a stuffed teddy bear, is one of the more mischievous residents of Toyland. He wears a tie, red sneakers, a colorful cap, and blue jeans. He was impatient, greedy and thoughtless, until one of the older, wiser Toy Town toys showed him the error of his ways. He's good friends with Martha Monkey. * Martha Monkey (voiced by Joanna Ruiz in the UK, and Kathleen Barr in the US) is a stuffed monkey whose personality makes her a bit of an outcast in Toyland. She seems to want to be everyone's friend, but her boisterous behaviour and prankster ways often get in the way. Like Master Tubby Bear, her best friend, she'll quickly see the light when her bad behaviour is corrected by a caring friend. * Mr. Jumbo (voiced by Ben Small in the UK, and I. J. Corlett in the US) is a friendly stuffed elephant. He uses his size to help smaller toys, like his best friend Clockwork Mouse. * Clockwork Mouse (voiced by Carrie Mullan in the UK, and Kathleen Barr in the US) is a wind-up toy mouse, Mr. Jumbo's best friend. * Mr. Wobblyman (voiced by Ben Small in the UK, and I. J. Corlett in the US), A roly-poly toy that wobbles and tips wherever he goes because he has a ball for his body. He's very self-conscious about his clumsiness, especially when his wobbling attracts teasing. * Clockwork Clown (voiced by Matt Hill) is a toy clown who makes funny tricks. He stands only using his hands not his feet because he has "fused" feet like those of a sea lion. * The Skittles (voiced by Joanna Ruiz, Carrie Mullan and Ben Small in the UK, and Chantal Strand in the US) are a family of bowling pin like toys who love nothing more than to be knocked over, whether by each other, a Bouncing Ball, or Bumpy Dog. Mrs. Skittle can often be seen in Toy Town, trying to keep them all in sight. * Harvey and Cecilia (voiced by Ben Small and Joanna Ruiz; their voices are undubbed) are two beetles who are often overlooked because of their small size and can normally be seen trying to cross the road. They talk in most episodes, but not on other ones. They belong to less nosser beetles. * Tiny Ball is one of a large family of Bouncing Balls whose energetic bounces really make a big impression whenever they come to Toy Town. Tiny, though the smallest of all the Ball family, is also known to all the toys as the best bouncer in Toyland. * Noddy's car is the Toy Town taxi. It listens to Noddy, and answers with a "parp parp!". Though Car, as Noddy calls him, generally needs a driver, at times he can move on his own, especially when Noddy needs help. Episodes Season 1 (2002, UK; 2004-2006, US) # Too Many Noddies (September 2, 2002 (UK); September 11, 2005 (US)) # Noddy and the New Taxi (September 3, 2002 (UK); December 20, 2004 (US)) # Noddy and the Magic Bagpipes (September 4, 2002 (UK); September 13, 2005 (US)) # Noddy Has a Visitor (September 5, 2002 (UK); September 14, 2005 (US)) # Noddy's Perfect Gift (September 6, 2002 (UK); September 15, 2005 (US)) # Noddy's Lucky Day (September 9, 2002) # Policeman for a Day (September 10, 2002) # Bounce Alert in Toyland (September 11, 2002) # Tickled Pink (September 12, 2002) # Noddy's Pet Chicken (September 13, 2002) # Noddy Goes Shopping (September 16, 2002) # Hold on to your Hat, Noddy! (September 17, 2002) # Toy Town's Winning Team (September 18, 2002) # Noddy and the Bumper Monster (September 19, 2002) # The Magic Powder (September 20, 2002) # A Bike for Big-Ears (September 23, 2002) # Noddy and the Voice of Plod (September 24, 2002) # Master Tubby's Opposite Day (September 25, 2002) # Don't Be Scared Noddy (September 26, 2002) # The Goblin's Stopwatch (September 27, 2002) # Mr. Sparks and the Broken Clock (September 30, 2002) # Noddy's on the Move (October 1, 2002) # The Flower Thief (October 2, 2002) # Noddy and the Treasure Map (October 3, 2002) # Mr. Plod and the Jail Bird (October 4, 2002) # A Grey Day in Toytown (October 7, 2002) # Noddy's Car Trouble (October 8, 2002) # Bumpy Dog's Day (October 9, 2002) # The Out-of-Control Tower (October 10, 2002) # Noddy and the Naughty Box (October 11, 2002) # Skittle in the Middle (October 14, 2002) # Googleberry Moon (October 15, 2002) # Noddy's Wake Up Call (October 16, 2002) # Miss Pink Cat's Country Adventure (October 17, 2002) # The Big Sneeze (October 18, 2002) # The Magic Rubber (October 21, 2002) # Dinah's Day Out (October 22, 2002) # Catch a Falling Star (October 23, 2002) # Driving Miss Pink Cat (October 24, 2002) # Noddy's Clothes on the Loose (October 25, 2002) # Fire Chief Dinah (October 28, 2002) # Goblin Good Deed Day (October 29, 2002) # Noddy, The Best Driver in the World (October 30, 2002) # The Great Goblin Giveaway (Halloween, 2002) # Noddy the Rainbow Chaser (All Saints' Day, 2002) # Above It All (November 4, 2002) # Noddy and the Magic Sound Cups (Election Day, 2002) # Mr. Plod's Little Problem (November 6, 2002) # Noddy and the Towering Flower (November 7, 2002) # The Great Goblin Switch (November 8, 2002) Season 2 (2003; 2006-2007) # The Case of the Missing Ball (Labor Day, 2006) # The Great Train Chase (September 5, 2006) # A Surprise for Tessie Bear (September 6, 2006) # Clockwork Mouse's Wish (September 7, 2006) # Master Tubby's Chocolate Dream (September 8, 2006) # What Strange Weather (9/11/06) # Forgive Me Not (September 12, 2006) # Bicycle Battle (September 13, 2006) # Lie Down, Mr. Wobbly Man (September 14, 2006) # Noddy's Car Loses Its Voice (September 15, 2006) # Noddy Through the Looking Glass (September 18, 2006) # Mr. Plod in Jail (September 19, 2006) # Goblins Above (September 20, 2006) # Noddy and the Big Chicken Roundup (September 21, 2006) # Master Tubby Goblin (September 22, 2006) # Just Be Yourself Noddy (September 25, 2006) # The Goblins and the Invisible Paint (September 26, 2006) # Don't Be Late, Noddy (September 27, 2006) # Noddy and the Broken Plates (September 28, 2006) # Noddy the Artist (September 29, 2006) # Noddy's Special Treat (October 2, 2006) # Noddy Builds a Rocketship (October 3, 2006) # Mr. Plod, The Best Policeman (October 4, 2006) # No Nap for Noddy (October 5, 2006) # Big-Ears for a Day (October 6, 2006) # Noddy Loses His Bell (May 14, 2007) # Up, Up and Away (May 15, 2007) # The Big Fib (May 16, 2007) # Noddy's Family Tree (May 17, 2007) # The Listening Game (May 18, 2007) # Noddy and the Curious Package (May 21, 2007) # Shelf Help (May 22, 2007) # Good Neighbour Noddy (May 23, 2007) # Noddy Needs Some Medicine (May 24, 2007) # Noddy and the Funny Pictures (May 25, 2007) # Noddy Gets Lost (May 28, 2007) # Master Tubby's Name Game (May 29, 2007) # Noddy Helps Out (May 30, 2007) # Noddy and the Lost Tool (May 31, 2007) # Noddy's Great Discovery (June 1, 2007) # Noddy Has a Difficult Day (June 4, 2007) # Noddy Can Fix It (June 5, 2007) # Bumpy Dog's Visit (June 6, 2007) # The Toy Town Parade (June 7, 2007) # Noddy's House of Cards (June 8, 2007) # Martha Monkey's Banana Pie (September 29, 2003, (UK); June 11, 2007 (US)) # Noddy and the Skittles (September 30, 2003 (UK); June 12, 2007 (US)) # The Balancing Act (October 1, 2003 (UK); June 13, 2007 (US)) # Noddy and the Missing Muffins (October 2, 2003 (UK); June 14, 2007 (US)) # The Tell-Tale Bell (October 3, 2003 (UK); June 15, 2007 (US)) Specials (2004-2006) # Noddy Saves Christmas (2004) # Noddy and the Island Adventure (2005) # Noddy and the Magical Moondust (2006) Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Noggin Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Teletoon Category:Toon Disney Category:Cosgrove Hall's First Production Category:Milkshake 2009 Category:Milkshake 2003 Category:Milkshake 2007 Category:Milkshake 2008 Category:Milkshake 2010 October Category:Milkshake April 2009 Category:Milkshake June 2009 Category:Milkshake 2005 Category:Milkshake 2006 Category:Milkshake June 2008 Category:Milkshake 2010 November Category:Milkshake February 2011 Category:Milkshake 2011 March Category:Milkshake 2011 Category:Kids For Character 2010 Franklin Timmy Time Koala Brothers Fun Song Factory Pingu Guess With Jess Kipper Hi5 Pocoyo Fireman Sam Make Way For Noddy And Rupert Bear Follows The Magic